The present invention relates to a device for displacing tubular elements relative to one another.
In many instances it is necessary to displace tubular elements relative to one another. For example when a water main breaks it is necessary to cut a pipe and to put a new piece which requires two repair collars to hold the new section in place. This is especially difficult in winter when it is very cold, a repairman operates in mud, and there is a very small place on a repair collar to place a bar and to force the pieces together.
Several devices have been developed for displacing the tubular elements, for example the parts of the pipe relative to one another, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,757; 4,492,274; 5,570,871; 5,206,980; 5,640,748; 5,647,627. These devices can be however further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a device for displacing tubular elements relative to one another, which is a further improvement of the existing devices.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for pulling tubular elements relative to one another, which has at least two clamping members each movable between an open position in which each of said clamping members is open and can be arranged on a tubular element and each of said clamping members is closed so as to firmly clamp on a tubular element; fluid-operated means located between said clamping members and operative for moving said clamping members axially relative to one another; and a power source operative for supplying said fluid-operated means with power fluid so that it can activate said fluid-operated means and to move said clamping members relative to one another.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is very easy and simple to handle, and provides comfortable operation at any conditions for displacing the tubular elements relative to one another. It suffices to apply two clamping members at two axially spaced locations of the tubular elements, and to supply fluid to the fluid-operated means to displace the clamping members relative to one another and therefore to displace the corresponding tubular elements relative to one another automatically under the action of the power fluid.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.